


【翻譯】Name-Calling Pt.2 羞辱（二）

by sandykill



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eggsy, M/M, Name-Calling, Top Harry, Under-negotiated Kink, Verbal Humiliation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 哈利非常喜歡伊格西最新被發現的癖好。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Name-Calling Pt. 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470042) by [EggMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggMuffin/pseuds/EggMuffin). 



> [ Name-Calling Pt.1  羞辱（一） ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8651053)

 

一整個下半天都處於緊張又興奮狀態的伊格西等待著哈利回到家。他清洗了自己－ _徹徹底底地_ －並讓自己保持著擴張與潤滑，因為他有預感當哈利回到家時會在最近的任何一個平面上操他，並且是毫不溫柔地。

這很令他驚訝，真的，他們居然沒更早發現伊格西的這項特殊癖好，在他們從事日常性事活動的時候－伊格西總是臣服於哈利（與梅林）。但話又說回來，哈利總是小心地不讓伊格西感到不舒服，除非他 _想要_ 感到不舒服。結果到頭來伊格西 _真的_ 想要感覺不舒服。如果梅林所說裡帶有任何暗示，那表示哈利老早就有著那些主意了。

在等著哈利回家的那段時間裡伊格西是那麼的不安，以至於對老天發誓他真的在哈利打開大門時跳了起來。他沒膽做任何動作，只是在臥室裡等著哈利，就跟前些時候一樣的既緊張又興奮。

那沒花上哈利太長的時間去找到伊格西。「哈囉，」他只是那麼說，看起來冷靜鎮定，就好像他沒在今天發現他的愛人喜歡被羞辱。

從伊格西喉嚨裡擠出來的「嗨，」明顯地沒哈利流暢。哈利為此笑了出來，「為了什麼事感到緊張嗎，親愛的？」

_這個時候你認真的嗎？_ 伊格西想問，但對自己的聲音毫無信心。

「會是因為你就是個哈屌的蕩貨，現在正想要到不行嗎？」

_噢，狗屎。_ 哈利的話語化為一道從伊格西脊椎竄下的顫慄令他嗚咽出聲，同時感覺到自己慾望的火花。那些話－ _侮辱_ －用梅林濃厚的蘇格蘭腔說出時令人感到迷醉。但從哈利口中說出來就成了完全不同的另一種形式－哈利很少克制自己不講髒話，但這些下流的文字仍與他平時完美的紳士形象形成強烈對比，而那真是太 _淫穢_ 了。

「你是吧，不是嗎？」哈利又問了一次。「一個無法滿足的小婊子。來吧，沒什麼好羞恥的－畢竟，我們就是我們，」當伊格西仍毫無回應時他繼續說著。「而你就是個婊子，不是嗎？」

伊格西回想到梅林在稍早也問了他相同的事然後 _操_ ，這一天他落到這個情況裡真是太超現實了，但他還是痛苦地被喚起。「是的，」最終他喘息說出。

哈利終於走到了伊格西身邊，伸手捏住伊格西的下巴抬起他的頭，令他不得不直視哈利的雙眼。「是的什麼？」他問，嗓音浸泡在性感與權力之中。

_媽的狗屎。_ 「是的，我是個婊子。」大聲的說出這個感覺不對，感覺下流，但又那麼地 _令人興奮_ ，令伊格西感到皮膚在燃燒。他的陰莖在運動褲裡痛苦地硬了起來，而且他覺得如果哈利再不趕快做點什麼，他就要在性奮中暈倒了。

「好孩子，」哈利說完彎下身子給了伊格西一個吻。「脫掉褲子，在床上翹起你的屁股，」斷開那個吻後他命令道，伊格西跌跌撞撞地照著做了，因性奮與羞辱而暈乎乎地。

「耶穌啊，看看你，」在伊格西調整著姿勢時哈利低喃道。他將臉壓進被單裡，拗下他的背，徹底暴露自己。「你真的是個淫蕩的東西，伊格西，不是嗎？我打賭你從離開梅林的辦公室後到現在一直渴求著下一輪，我說的沒錯吧？」

伊格西嗚咽著，因為他 _是_ ，他是如此的性奮以至於無法好好的思考。他字面意義上的 _需要_ 哈利 _現在_ 就操他，但他沒辦法將自己的想法化為話語說出來。替代地他移動著膝蓋，將雙腿打得更開，希望哈利能可憐可憐他。

看起來哈利終於看懂了，伊格西能聽見他脫下褲子並打開潤滑液蓋子的聲音。在哈利毫無預警地將兩根手指塞進他鬆軟的穴口中時他發出驚喘。「多鬆軟啊，一直在渴求著老二，」哈利邊說邊用手指操著伊格西。「而你對此興奮，在被稱作婊子的時候－多麽完美的一個蕩貨啊，從裡到外的。」

終於，終於哈利拔出了他的手指，伊格西為了那離去而啜泣著，不過很快地哈利的老二推了進來，令伊格西憋不住地發出呻吟。

「就是這樣，」在以穩定粗暴的步調快速又大力地操進伊格西，令伊格西只能撐住自己並大聲呻吟時哈利說。「別忍住不叫，蕩貨。你能這樣就射嗎？你不需要有手放在你老二上就能射得出來不是嗎？只要有條老二在你屁股裡同時有人叫你 _婊子_ 。」

伊格西不覺得自己能在同一天內射出第三次，尤其是在他性奮了幾乎一整天的高度敏感狀態之下，但他想要， _操他媽的_ ，他真的想要。

「真淫蕩啊，伊格西，」在淫麋的聲響迴盪在房間內時哈利對他說道，「就這樣射出來。只有骯髒的小蕩貨能辦得到。」

顯然的那就是讓伊格西射精所需要的，因為他很接近了，那麼的接近，一記深深地精準戳刺伴隨著哈利的話語將伊格西推至高潮，在噎著般的呻吟中他射了出來。在哈利跟隨著他釋放時他的呻吟幾乎轉為啜泣。哈利低吟著射精，伊格西再次回想起稍早在哈利辦公室裡的自己，在哈利的辦公桌上顫抖著讓他射在自己體內。

哈利退出時伊格西在他面前垮下，疲憊不堪地顫抖著。哈利躺下將手臂環上伊格西，將對方往自己的方向抱得更近一些。他在伊格西的背上畫著安撫的圈圈，伊格西漸漸地放鬆下來。

「你感覺如何？」在伊格西停止顫抖後哈利問道。「下流，」他回答，感覺著哈利的精液從他體內往外流出。

哈利笑著順了順他的頭髮。「那就是你，親愛的男孩，」他滿心喜愛地說。「那就是你。」

 

 


End file.
